Reviravolta
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: U.A.     Castiel não acreditava mais em um futuro. Embora os problemas de violência na família não diminuíssem sua fé, ele estava quebrado. A mudança de escola e de estado, para o Kansas, poderia ser uma oportunidade de recomeçar.  Cass/Dean!
1. Chapter 1

Aviso1: Os personagens Castiel, Dean, Sam, John, Mary – e todos da série Supernatural – não me pertencem; eu não lucro nada com isso, só me divirto com os reviews que recebo!

Aviso2: A fic terá cenas de violência e de sexo. Não gosta não leia!

Capítulo 1.

O jovem de dezoito anos sabia que se tratava de um dia atípico para si. Nunca saíra de casa por um tempo tão longo, mas considerava, tanto quanto a mãe – que lhe expusera vários argumentos favoráveis dias atrás –, um bom modo de recomeçar. Longe da terra natal, do pai e dos tios, que o atormentavam sempre que podiam, ele poderia ter uma educação segura e tranqüila. O ambiente novo, porém, o assustava. Era outro estado, outra cidade. Embora o Kansas não fosse muito diferente de Illinois, não conhecia uma criatura sequer por ali. Sabia apenas o destino que teria de seguir. E foi o que falou ao motorista do táxi que encontrou, assim que deixou o aeroporto. Rumaria para uma das melhores instituições de ensino do estado americano.

– Você é novo por aqui, não é? – perguntou o motorista, enquanto acomodava as bagagens do garoto no porta-malas. O menino, por sua vez, se limitou a assentir em um leve movimento de cabeça.

– De onde você vem? – tornou a questionar, ao mesmo tempo em que dava a partida no automóvel.

– Pontiac, Illinois – respondeu, um tanto tímido com a receptividade do homem.

– Nossa... Veio de tão longe... Somente para estudar? – ele tornou a acenar positivamente; estava atento às ruas que passavam velozes.

O taxista resolveu, por bem, cessar as perguntas; notou que, de algum jeito, aborrecia o passageiro. Logo chegou ao lugar pedido pelo rapaz. E, enquanto o auxiliava a tirar as bagagens do carro, lhe recomendava alguns restaurantes bons e baratos por ali e, despedindo-se gentilmente logo depois, tornou a guiar o veículo.

O jovem, de cabelos escuros e de belos olhos azuis, hesitou um pouco antes de entrar no colégio. Um aperto no peito o fazia continuar imóvel em frente ao portão. Mas era preciso transpô-lo. A mãe pagaria, com o esforço do trabalho em uma loja de roupas de marca, um local saudável para que ele estudasse e para que crescesse com o objetivo de chegar a uma faculdade de respeito. Era por isso, afinal de contas, que ela trabalhava; porque gostava de proporcionar, ainda que por poucos instantes, alegria ao único filho que tinha.

Decidiu-se, por fim, adentrar a escola. Não imaginava como o receberiam, somente rezava para que não fosse xingado pelos novos colegas, exatamente como ocorria nos anos anteriores, nos diversos locais que tentou estudar. Dirigiu-se à sala do diretor, que lhe explicou tudo: em qual turma ficaria, em qual quarto permaneceria durante a noite e no decorrer das horas vagas, e falou, também, a respeito das regras que norteavam a instituição. Tudo estava posto e devidamente esclarecido. E, naquele fim de tarde nublado, tudo que o recém-chegado queria era subir ao cômodo que lhe reservaram e poder descansar um pouco.

Saiu da sala do diretor e esperou; a secretária lhe indicaria um outro funcionário para guiá-lo ao setor dos dormitórios masculinos.

- Castiel Novak? – disse um homem baixo e gordo, mas extremamente simpático. – Sou Richard Johnson. Vou conduzi-lo ao quarto.

- Obrigado, senhor. – balbuciou o garoto.

Eles não demoraram muito para chegar ao corredor. O sujeito lhe entregou as chaves e apontou a porta que deveria abrir.

- Tem um rapaz que será seu companheiro durante a semana, ok? – o moreno assentiu. – Ótimo. Se precisar de algo, chame; cuido de tudo nesse turno – esclareceu.

Ao ficar só, um medo o invadiu por completo. Tentou afastá-lo balançando a cabeça para os lados; não era uma boa hora para ser fraco – como dizia seu pai. Resolveu, então, bater à porta. Um jovem loiro, pouco mais alto do que ele, a abriu.

– Ah... Você deve ser o novo colega, não é? Fui avisado de que teria companhia a partir de hoje. – o menino fez um gesto positivo com a mão. – Entre então. Seja bem-vindo. – Disse, dando espaço para que o outro passasse. – De onde você vem? – perguntou, em uma tentativa de puxar assunto.

– Pontiac, Illinois. – o rapaz loiro arregalou os olhos. Nunca soube de alguém que viera de tão longe. – E você, é de Lawrence, mesmo?

– Sou. Meu irmão e eu ficamos por aqui apenas durante a semana. Como os nossos pais trabalham fora da cidade às vezes, eles nos deixam aqui. Meu nome é Dean Winchester, prazer em conhecê-lo – estendeu-lhe a mão, que o moreno apertou suavemente.

– Meu nome é Castiel Novak, o prazer é todo meu. – retrucou. Sentiu-se totalmente à vontade com a companhia do novo colega. Começou, aos poucos, a arrumar algumas roupas em um armário vazio do cômodo. – Será que você e eu estudamos na mesma turma? A minha é a 257, e a sua, qual é?

– Hum... A minha turma é essa também! – respondeu, o tom comemorativo. Não sabia bem o que era, mas havia algo no recém-chegado que o fazia confiar nele. – Ei... Quantos anos você tem? – quis saber, curioso. – Já não era pra você estar no último ano do colegial, se preparando pra ir pra faculdade?

– Sim, só que tive inúmeros problemas em casa... – o menor se lembrou do pai e dos tios, do inferno que era viver com eles. – Por isso vim pra cá... Pra tentar terminar os estudos. Na verdade já era pra eu estar na faculdade, eu tenho dezoito anos. E você?

– Ahn... Sei... Entendo. – o loiro percebeu a expressão tristonha do rapaz e decidiu não tocar mais no assunto. – Tenho dezesseis.

– E você... Como são os seus pais? – perguntou, interessado em conhecer mais do outro.

– Eles são bem legais. Gostam do Sam e de mim e fazem de tudo pra que tenhamos uma ótima educação – respondeu. – Por que quer saber?

– Ahn... Por nada, me desculpe. Só mera curiosidade, mesmo – falou, enquanto fechava o armário. – Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e eu já venho com perguntas do tipo... Foi mal.

– Ei, nem se estressa com isso! Tá tudo certo. – Dean consultou o relógio. – Vamos descer pra comer alguma coisa? Tá na hora do jantar – o garoto fez que sim com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que seguia o Winchester, que, por sua vez, o observava com o canto dos verdes olhos.

Caminharam depressa, devido à fome. Dean foi logo falar com o irmão mais novo. Por mais que Sam tivesse um grupo de amigos que o acompanhava para todos os lados possíveis, sempre tinha tempo para conversar com o loiro – o relacionamento entre os irmãos era tranqüilo, o que alegrava os pais, John e Mary.

O Winchester mais velho se aproximou devagar, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que o mais novo o seguisse. O garoto – de apenas doze anos –, correu atrás do mais velho com o olhar curioso.

– O que foi, mano? – perguntou. – O que quer me mostrar?

– Não é o que, é quem. Tenho um novo colega agora. Não vou mais ficar sozinho.

– É... Que bom! Fico contente! E onde ele está?

– Vem comigo... Eu o apresento pra você – o mais velho o puxava pela mão. – Lá... Lá está ele! – aproximou-se do rapaz, que saboreava um sanduíche de queijo. – Castiel, esse é o meu irmão, Sam.

– Olá – o moreno dos olhos azuis estendeu a mão para o menino. – Prazer em conhecer você, cara.

– O prazer é meu... Você tem jeito de ser legal! É bom ver que vai acompanhar o mano... Espero encontrar você mais vezes – comentou, enquanto pegava um sanduíche para si. – Ei mano, vou indo; nos vemos depois.

– Ok Sammy. Se precisar é só chamar – o mais novo assentiu e saiu correndo.

– Ele parece ser bem legal – comentou Novak. – Obrigado por ficar aqui, por me fazer companhia...

– Que é isso cara, eu não sou do tipo popular. Claro que conheço algumas meninas legais e tal, mas tem gente aqui que não vale a pena conviver.

– Sei, entendo – Castiel acabou de comer o sanduíche e disse ao loiro que subiria ao quarto. – Estou cansado da viagem. Nos vemos lá em cima... Ok?

– Certo! – respondeu, após morder seu sanduíche com vontade.

O moreno saiu do refeitório e decidiu passar no banheiro que ficava próximo do setor dos dormitórios masculinos. Sentiu, em um dado momento, que era seguido por alguém. Mesmo assim, continuou o caminho que se propôs. Foi na saída, contudo, que o atacaram:

– Pelo jeito temos gente nova no pedaço, não é? – disse Edgar, um dos valentões da escola. – Qual é seu nome, belezinha?

– Ahn... É Castiel – o rapaz percebeu o tom ameaçador do outro. E, em seguida, sentiu que era prensado contra a parede do banheiro.

– Então... Chegou hoje, não foi? – o garoto assentiu. Olhos arregalados, apavorado com tamanha agressividade. – Ótimo. Então tem que ficar ligado em algumas das regras por aqui... – deu um violento soco em Castiel.

– Ei, largue ele, Edgar Stanley! – gritou Dean. O valentão se virou para encarar o outro, mas logo desviou os olhos; nunca se dava bem quando brigava com o Winchester. – Cai fora! – rosnou, os punhos cerrados.

Edgar saiu pisando forte, revoltado e frustrado por ter sido interrompido. Não era a primeira vez que o jovem – tido como perigoso até mesmo pela direção da escola –, escolhia alguém para descontar sua raiva. Mas, como seus pais eram ricos e poderosos, a expulsão do adolescente sequer fora cogitada.

– Vamos... Deixa eu ajudar você – o loiro passou o braço pelos ombros do novo colega, a fim de lhe dar apoio. – Vamos subir, lá faço um curativo, ok?

– Tá bem... Obrigado.

Dean conduziu o colega ao quarto e, rapidamente, estancou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, antes de colocar um curativo no local machucado. Logo depois, sentou ao lado de Novak e perguntou:

– Tá tudo ok, agora? Se estiver doendo, podemos ir à enfermaria.

– Não, tá tudo certo, valeu – o moreno foi até sua cama e deitou. – Vou descansar um pouco, ok? – o loiro fez que sim com a cabeça.

Castiel fechou os olhos para tentar dominar o medo. Não queria transparecer que estava aflito, que passaria por situações semelhantes a de outras instituições de ensino. Devagar, abriu as orbes azuladas para observar o companheiro de quarto, que estava sem camisa.

– Ah... Desculpe – iniciou. – Achei que você estivesse dormindo.

– Tá tudo bem – focou os olhos no corpo do maior, para desviá-los rapidamente. Já se envolvera com outros garotos antes, mas não pretendia levar a relação deles para esse lado, porque, afinal de contas, Dean devia ser heterossexual, com diversas garotas dando em cima dele.

Preferiu ignorar tais pensamentos e tornar a fechar os olhos. Precisava dormir, para encarar o primeiro dia de aula. Mas, até que o sono o vencesse, não tirava a bela imagem de Dean Winchester da cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviravolta

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, meus leitores amados! Eu andava sem idéia para continuar essa fanfic, mas com os reviews de vocês todos, minha inspiração apareceu! Então espero que gostem da continuação, pois a fiz com carinho!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 2

A noite passou rapidamente. Embora Dean pensasse, ao deitar em sua cama, no jeito sereno e educado do novo colega, não pôde levar a diante essa reflexão, caindo em sono profundo logo depois.

O adolescente despertou às seis e meia da manhã, com o som do chuveiro a preencher o quarto. Concluiu, então, que Castiel preferiu tomar banho em um local mais privado, ao invés de ir até o quarto andar – onde se situavam vários banheiros completos, com chuveiros e toda uma estrutura de que os alunos precisassem. Do lado esquerdo do corredor ficavam os banheiros masculinos e, do direito, os femininos. Mas, de maneira inexplicável, o recém-chegado não quis descer para tomar banho.

Dean sentou na cama, antes de ir ao armário para pegar a roupa que vestiria – o uniforme da escola. Ele esperou que o colega saísse do banheiro para lhe perguntar:

– Bom dia cara. – cumprimentou, ao que o outro respondeu logo depois. – Por que não quis tomar banho lá em baixo?

– Sei lá, achei melhor ficar por aqui mesmo – disse, com medo de confessar que tinha vergonha de conviver com outros jovens que sequer conhecia.

Castiel achava estranho tudo aquilo, porque também não conhecia bem o loiro, porém se sentia totalmente à vontade com ele, como se tivessem se encontrado há muito tempo.

– Eu entendo. Deve ser esquisito chegar a um lugar em que você tem de tomar banho com um monte de gente desconhecida, não é? – o moreno assentiu positivamente. – É, comigo também foi assim. Mas fique tranqüilo, porque eu não vou deixar você sozinho.

O Winchester mais velho não compreendia bem por quais motivos dissera algo do tipo. O jovem só sabia que precisava proteger aquele garoto, que lhe parecia tão frágil por fatos misteriosos, os quais o loiro queria descobrir o quanto antes.

– Pode ir lá em baixo se quiser – comentou o menor, tirando Dean de seus devaneios.

– Não. Vou tomar banho aqui – concluiu, pegando o uniforme que vestiria e indo em direção ao outro cômodo.

O maior parou, por alguns instantes, em frente ao adolescente de belos olhos azuis. Percebeu quão bem o uniforme escolar ficara nele. A camiseta branca, o moletom azul-claro, a calça e o casaco azul-marinhos e, por fim, o tênis preto... O rapaz estava lindo.

– Mas... Que diabos? – perguntou-se. – Que droga de pensamento é esse? – murmurou, antes de fechar a porta.

Castiel sorriu fracamente, pois escutou o balbucio do amigo, e ele sabia o porquê. Sentou-se, então, em sua cama, para esperar que o loiro saísse do banho.

Não demorou muito para que o Winchester mais velho estivesse pronto para que descessem até o refeitório. Enquanto caminhavam até lá, o maior explicou ao colega que, em um dia que precisasse, poderiam tomar café no quarto, sem problema nenhum. A fala dele, entretanto, foi interrompida por um comentário indiscreto de uma garota loira que os seguia.

– Então não quer mais conviver com seus amigos, Dean? – ela franziu o cenho ao observar que ele estava acompanhado por outro rapaz. – E por que, exatamente, não quer mais ficar aqui na hora do café?

– Não é nada disso Jo – apressou-se em responder, pois sabia da fama de estressada que a menina tinha.

Ainda que eles não estudassem na mesma turma – ela era um ano mais nova –, todo colégio sabia que Dean era o preferido dela. E ninguém ousava contestar isso.

– Eu só expliquei a ele algumas regras. – Virou-se para o amigo. – Ah, Cas, essa é a Jo.

– Muito prazer – o moreno lhe estendeu a mão, em um gesto simpático.

– Oi – falou, em um breve cumprimento, já que a resposta do Winchester mais velho não a deixou satisfeita. – Vamos Dean, tenho que contar uma coisa pra você! – exclamou, puxando-o pelo braço, sem sequer lhe dar tempo para dizer mais nada a Castiel.

O moreno respirou fundo e entrou no refeitório. Pegou uma xícara de café e um pequeno sanduíche. Como não tinha o hábito de fazer uma boa refeição pela manhã, se limitou a comer apenas isso. Observou, porém, que a garota continuava a conversar com o loiro no lado de fora do refeitório. Decidiu, então, fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Seu amigo não poderia ir para a aula sem sequer se alimentar.

Pegou um sanduíche de carne com bacon e uma xícara de café e saiu do local de lanches. Por mais que tivesse tentado ser simpático com a menina, não gostara dela desde o primeiro momento que a viu, exatamente pelo fato de que ela interrompeu o diálogo deles. E, agora que não deixava o Winchester mais velho fazer uma refeição em paz, a sensação desconfortável que o menor sentiu ao vê-la só aumentava.

– Ei, com licença – disse, enquanto alcançava uma pequena bandeja ao amigo. – Resolvi ir buscar algo pra você. Tudo bem?

– Tudo sim. Obrigado, Cas! Eu estou cheio de fome! – exclamou, alegre.

– Eu ia fazer isso agora mesmo – comentou a garota, irritada.

– Eu... Não sabia... Desculpe.

– Olha aqui garoto, eu não sei quem você é... Acabou de entrar para o colégio e acha que pode fazer o que bem entende... Mas o Dean é meu amigo e...

– Ei Jo, cala a boca – disse o loiro, indignado com tamanha grosseria. – Porque Cas acabou de chegar a esta escola, como você bem disse, e ele não precisa conviver com o seu jeito destemperado de ser. E... Caramba... Me deixe lanchar!

A garota se afastou dos dois sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Não entendia como nem por que aquele recém-chegado se aproximara tanto, e tão rapidamente, do jovem que ela queria para si.

– Não era a minha intenção causar problemas entre vocês... – iniciou o menor.

– Tudo bem, não fique assim. Vou comer e, depois, vamos juntos pra aula. Certo? – o jovem acenou positivamente.

Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre bandas de rock, até que Sam os interrompeu para mostrar ao irmão mais velho algo que tinha ganhado de seus pais: uma caixa cheia de bombons. O Winchester mais novo explicou ao loiro que teria de lhe dar metade das guloseimas, mas que se esquecera de fazê-lo no dia anterior.

– Você se aproveitou para comer alguns... De preferência os mais gostosos, não é, espertinho? – brincou o mais velho, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto largava a bandeja e a xícara já vazias em cima do balcão do refeitório.

– Não! – exclamou Sam. – Eu só tive um trabalho de escola e não pude...

– Tudo bem Sammy, não precisa explicar, foi só uma brincadeira.

O menino respirou aliviado e, com calma para não errar na quantidade, colocou em uma sacola metade dos bombons. Após alcançá-la ao irmão, se despediu dos dois, pois estava na hora de ir para a aula.

Eles também caminharam em direção à sala que estudariam. O loiro observava o novo amigo atentamente e notava quão tristes seus olhos eram. Mas, ainda assim, eram muito bonitos.

– Ei cara! – cumprimentou Ash, um dos melhores amigos do Winchester mais velho. – Não vai me apresentar ao novato?

– Castiel... O nome dele é Castiel... – respondeu, visivelmente alterado.

– Tudo bem cara... Certo. E por que esse tom? Por acaso já se encontrou com a Jo hoje?

– Desculpa amigo, é que eu tive um pequeno estresse com ela sim – confirmou.

Dean os apresentou, ao mesmo tempo em que os três caminhavam por um longo corredor. Ash lhes disse que sentaria ao fundo da sala, na última cadeira. Os dois, entretanto, não sentaram na frente. Nem Castiel, e muito menos o Winchester mais velho, gostavam de atrair as atenções para o que faziam.

– Então... Como você me contava... Sabe tocar violão? – perguntou o loiro, em uma tentativa de retomar o diálogo antes que o professor entrasse na sala, enquanto colocava a sacola de bombons em um canto da mesa.

– Sim. Gosto de música. Acho que, dependendo do estado de espírito, é a única coisa que nos alegra – comentou.

– Tem razão – o maior fez uma curta pausa e o questionou, em baixo tom: – Por que está triste?

– Ahn... Eu... – o moreno não entendia como ele havia notado. – É que eu não tenho pais assim. Claro que o material não é tão importante... Não é nem isso que conta. É a demonstração de afeto. Minha mãe não pode me dar presente algum, porque o único que consegue fazer é me manter aqui estudando... E meu pai, bem... É melhor nem comentar nada... – a última frase saiu quase que inaudível, pois um nó se formou na garganta do rapaz. – Eu nem sei por que falo isso pra você, me desculpe...

– Não, tá tudo bem, Cas... – segurou-o pela manga do casaco. – Posso chamar você assim, não é? – o outro assentiu positivamente. – Ok. E você pode me falar as coisas, se quiser. Não tem problema. Deve ser complicado viver em uma casa tão conturbada.

O professor das disciplinas de ciências nos dois últimos anos escolares – química, física e biologia –, senhor Bobby Singer, entrou na sala instantes depois. Notou a presença do novo aluno e lhe perguntou, após colocar as folhas referentes ao conteúdo de química em sua classe, se queria se apresentar ao restante da turma. O moreno relutou um pouco, porém decidiu tentar.

Ficou de pé e lhes disse seu nome, o que fez boa parte da classe rir, menos Balthazar, um adolescente tido como rebelde pela maioria dos professores, Ash e Dean; eles nutriram, quase que imediatamente, inegável simpatia por Novak, que apenas falou de que cidade vinha e se sentou, assustado com o modo debochado de grande parte dos colegas.

Ainda que não lhe dirigisse a palavra, o adolescente loiro, de olhos tão azuis quanto os seus, murmurou tão-somente um "eles são uns idiotas", em seu sotaque tipicamente britânico. Ao reparar a expressão de pavor no rosto do garoto, se mostrou indignado, porém não fez um comentário sequer. Trataria de se aproximar do novo colega depois.

O Winchester, por outro lado, se deteve a observar aquele que já podia considerar seu amigo. Achava curioso como ele ficava constrangido com facilidade e como olhos tão expressivos podiam ser, também, tão tristonhos. O adolescente não sabia de que maneira, mas arranjaria um jeito de descobrir o mistério sobre a vida do outro. Por que, afinal, ele não dizia sequer uma palavra do pai, se a família deveria ser o que de mais importante há na existência de qualquer um?

O loiro olhava para o moreno e, constantemente, voltava os verdes olhos para a sacola de bombons. Estava distraído, quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

– Copie o que passei no quadro, por favor, rapaz – a voz do professor o despertou.

– Sim senhor, me desculpe.

O restante da aula seguiu calmo. Os dois períodos de física, o de matemática e os dois últimos – de língua inglesa –, serviram para que o Winchester mais velho constatasse quão inteligente Novak era. Tornava-se fácil fazer trabalhos com alguém tão perspicaz e tão atento. Embora não fosse mau aluno, Dean se caracterizava por ser um pouco desatento. E agora que os olhos azuis do moreno o prendiam a cada instante, como se fossem ler os segredos mais ocultos presentes em sua alma, a desatenção ficava rotineira.

Ao saírem da sala, entretanto, Castiel levou um chute na canela. O colega de classe, Edgar, adolescente que tentara agredi-lo no dia anterior, o acertou em cheio. Se não fosse por Dean, que segurou o menor no instante certo, Novak teria caído ao chão.

– Não aceitamos nerds de outros estados aqui, seu babaca! Nós vamos tirar você da escola na pancada, seu fracote! – desafiou, antes de girar nos calcanhares e seguir seu caminho.

– Eu pego você! – gritou o maior, ao ver que o violento rapaz se misturou com os outros alunos. – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse para seu amigo.

– Pode deixar, cara, eu dou uma lição nesse idiota – falou Balthazar, que tratou de, logo em seguida, aproveitar a tensa ocasião para se apresentar ao moreno dos olhos azuis. Castiel o cumprimentou, ainda que de maneira tímida.

– Valeu cara, sua ajuda é sempre bem-vinda – Dean gostava daquele rapaz alto e de sotaque estranho. Não o considerava tão rebelde assim, pois sabia que, no fundo, ele tinha um bom coração.

– Esse tal Edgar tá formando um grupinho paralelo aqui dentro. E se marcaram nosso novo colega só pelo estilo diferente de ser e por ter vindo de outro lugar, sugiro que cuide dele – avisou, o tom de alerta.

– É, eu sei disso. Valeu pela força.

Os dois se despediram de Balthazar e rumaram para o quarto. A preocupação de Dean era visível, pois o moreno mancava bastante, devido à brutalidade da pancada. Entraram no cômodo e, após lhe entregar um saco com gelo, o loiro disse que desceria para pegar o almoço para eles.

Novak sentou na cama e permaneceu ali a aguardar que o rapaz retornasse. Achava estranho se aproximar tanto assim de alguém, mas não podia negar que gostava da sensação. Ter com quem contar, para quem sobreviveu em um mundo marcado por episódios constantes de abandono e de violência, era um prêmio que julgava não merecer. No entanto, se o loiro se propusera a auxiliá-lo, não seria ele a falar que não desejava algo do tipo. Sim, porque Castiel queria obter ajuda e, por que não dizer, a amizade dele também, já que considerava impossível haver algo íntimo entre eles.

Olhou a sacola de bombons, deixada pelo Winchester em cima da outra cama, ao lado das mochilas de ambos e riu baixo. Riu por pensar que os dois só se falaram mais do que o normal, devido à caixinha que Sam dividira entre o irmão e ele próprio, pouco antes que as aulas iniciassem. Novak gostava de prestar atenção em como algo aparentemente trivial, o levava a conhecer melhor outra pessoa.

E o mesmo ocorreu quando avistou Balthazar ao sair da sala de aula, embora a situação fosse bem mais tensa. Porque se Edgar não o chutasse, jamais teria arranjado coragem suficiente para conversar com aquele rapaz que, logo de cara, chamou a sua atenção.

Castiel interrompeu tais reflexões ao ouvir o barulho de chaves à porta do quarto. Dean entrou e, depois de trancá-la, entregou um hambúrguer e um copo de refrigerante ao moreno.

– Eu trouxe um hambúrguer pra mim também – explicou, tirando o pacote que guardou no bolso do casaco. – Mas só consegui um refrigerante grande – completou.

– Tudo bem, isso a gente divide – respondeu, enquanto tirava um copinho pequeno, de plástico, de sua mochila.

Novak serviu o líquido para si e, com um sorriso franco nos lábios, entregou o copo maior ao amigo, antes de levar o saco de gelo, que já derretera por inteiro, até o lixo.

– Ei, mas isso não tá legal! Você ficou com o menor... – disse, apontando para os dois copos.

– Não tem problema, Dean – respondeu, em baixo tom. – Se eu quiser, pego mais refri – concluiu, antes de tornar a sorrir.

O Winchester mais velho sentiu um calafrio ao escutar seu nome em uma voz tão rouca e, ao mesmo tempo, tão agradável. Tratava-se de algo estranho, mas, quando estava na companhia de Novak, um bem-estar diferente o dominava.

Comeram em silêncio, tamanha era a fome de ambos. Ao terminarem a refeição, o loiro levou os papéis e os copos até o lixo e, sorridente, voltou ao cômodo, trancando a porta novamente. Pensava em Castiel a cada segundo. No modo indescritível como ele o encarava, no tom rouco e sereno de falar, no jeito tímido de ser...

– Caramba, eu estou... Duro só ao imaginá-lo...? – pensou, ainda de costas para o outro, ao sentir um desconforto na calça do uniforme que trajava.

A sensação era diferente, porém não tão desconhecida assim. Afinal, já beijara outros garotos só por mera curiosidade. E nunca sentira absolutamente nada ao tê-los por perto. Mas, com o moreno de olhos azuis, tudo era mais intenso. Não poderia adjetivar o que sentia como paixão, pois era cedo demais para isso. Não podia negar, no entanto, que se tratava de um desejo incontrolável, uma excitação extrema e que não experimentara antes, nem mesmo com garotas.

– Tudo bem, Dean? – ouvir aquela voz rouca não o ajudava em coisa alguma. Mas precisava se mexer, embora existisse o risco de que o moreno percebesse algo diferente em suas calças.

Moveu-se devagar até sua cama, concluindo que seria melhor pôr em prática aquilo que pensara na aula de matemática. Abriu a sacola de bombons e, com um sorriso sincero, alcançou metade deles ao jovem.

– Não é porque não recebe atenção de sua família que as coisas vão continuar assim, Cas, a sua vida pode mudar daqui pra frente – iniciou, levando um dos doces que lhe sobrara à boca. – Por isso lhe entreguei uma parte desses chocolates. Não pelo material, mas sim pela atenção – explicou.

Dean o observava fixamente. Notava que os olhos azuis do outro o miravam tão intensamente que, Deus, poderia se perder neles e não retornar ao mundo real nunca mais.

O moreno lhe agradeceu, visivelmente emocionado. Foi então que o Winchester mais velho teve certeza de que a vida do recém-chegado não devia ser nada fácil. A tristeza em seus belos olhos evidenciava isso com nítida clareza agora. Mas o loiro pretendia que, ao menos por um minuto, o garoto esboçasse um sorriso de satisfação. E foi o que conseguiu ao vê-lo levar um bombom à boca.

O maior sabia que ele estava feliz porque recebia atenção. Não era necessário conhecê-lo a fundo para sentir aquilo. Observou-o, ainda em silêncio, mastigar o doce. E como, de maneira inexplicável, o menor não tirava os olhos dos dele.

O contato visual entre ambos era bastante forte, mas não o suficiente para nenhum deles. O desconforto de Dean se tornava cada vez menos suportável, enquanto que Novak o devorava com os olhos, embora o fizesse de um modo um tanto inocente.

– Que se foda! – pensou o Winchester mais velho, convicto de que deveria tomar tal atitude.

Não somente para o bem de Castiel – que parecia tão perdido – mas para si, também. Sim, arriscar era necessário. Mesmo que não soubesse como seus pais reagiriam ao tomar conhecimento de algo do tipo, eles não estavam ali agora. Ninguém estava no cômodo para interrompê-los. Apenas os dois. E isso era, a bem da verdade, tudo que eles queriam.

O loiro foi à cama ao lado, se sentou lentamente e encostou seus lábios nos do moreno, enquanto fazia um leve carinho nas costas dele, puxando-o para perto. Sentiu que os olhos de Novak piscaram algumas vezes, como se o fizesse para crer no que acontecia.

Entendendo o recado, o Winchester mais velho aprofundou o contato em um prazeroso beijo, invadindo a boca do menor com sua língua quente e molhada, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. E o garoto aceitou entrar na delirante dança.

Separaram-se para tomar fôlego, sem desviar os olhos um do outro. O verde encarava o azul, que devolvia a intensidade em semelhante expressão de contentamento. Somente agora o maior notou quão lindo era o sorriso do colega, e aquilo o satisfazia.

Abraçaram-se, ainda em silêncio. Palavras se tornavam desnecessárias para os dois. Apenas o desejo de aumentarem o contato era o que lhes bastava.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: E então, será que vai rolar algo mais sério assim, de cara? Eles estão cheios de vontade; eu acho que pelo menos um afair mais íntimo vai rolar, mas não quero antecipar nada. Isso só no próximo capítulo!

Quero, isso sim, agradecer a todos que deixam reviews. Tanto os que já respondi quanto os que, por vários motivos que não cabe citar aqui, não pude escrever uma resposta legal. Agradeço, de coração, pelos comentários! Foram eles que me deram a luz pra continuar com a fic!

E, pra finalizar a nota, vocês têm algum palpite sobre a vida do Cas, sobre o que há de tão ruim assim?

Abraços a todos vocês!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Limitavam-se a se tocar e, às vezes, a trocar beijos profundos, explorando a boca um do outro em um contato que os fazia gemer baixo. Porém, infelizmente, o celular do moreno os interrompeu. Não se tratava de um telefonema, mas sim uma mensagem. A mãe lhe avisara que o pai pegara o carro da família e que, transtornado, iria buscar o garoto em Lawrence.

Assustado, o menor pediu um instante ao loiro, que decidiu esperá-lo ali mesmo. Ansioso e preocupado pela notícia que recebeu, Castiel discou o número de sua mãe. Ela, por sua vez, não demorou a atendê-lo.

– Filho! – exclamou. – Resolvi avisar você, porque evitaria uma surpresa ruim...

– Eu sei, mamãe. Tá tudo bem. Quanto tempo acha que ele demorará pra chegar? – quis saber, o tom sério denunciava quão tenso se sentia.

– Seu pai saiu a duas horas. Então... – calculou rapidamente. – Acho que umas onze horas. – Concluiu.

– Ok. Verei o que posso fazer, certo?

– Não há ninguém que possa ajudar você... Um amigo, talvez? – perguntou, apreensiva.

– Fiz dois amigos hoje, mãe. Um deles falou comigo ontem, mas estamos mais falantes agora. Não acho justo lhe contar essas coisas... – baixou o tom, como a indicar que se envergonhava da situação familiar.

– Entendo. Então se cuide, ok? – restou-lhe dizer, com dor no coração. – Não permita que ele faça...

– Tudo bem, mãe. – ele não a deixou terminar a frase. – Farei o que posso para conter os ânimos. Cuide-se aí, beijos.

– Beijos, então. – Castiel desligou o aparelho após se despedir dela e, por alguns instantes imprecisos, encarou o teto, sem realmente perceber que Dean continuava a observá-lo.

O moreno cogitou a possibilidade de lhe expor toda difícil situação, embora soubesse quão arriscado isso seria. Primeiro porque já passara por momentos constrangedores quando o pai o buscava em casa de amigos que, a bem da verdade, não necessariamente tinham optado por gostar de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo.

Entretanto, o fato de estar na residência de um amigo ao invés de procurar garotas, só fazia aumentar as surras. Por isso a mãe do rapaz o mandara para longe, na esperança de que, assim, o filho pudesse ter uma educação o mais tranqüila possível, com a finalidade de que ingressace na universidade.

Agora, no entanto, o pesadelo parecia cada vez mais perto novamente. Suspirou baixo, apenas notando que estava acompanhado quando sentiu o toque do loiro em seu ombro.

– Acha que precisa de ajuda? – perguntou. – Não quero me meter na sua vida... Mas ouvi o que você falou. E, acredite, não quero ver que está com problemas se, de alguma forma, eu puder auxiliar. – Concluiu.

– Eu... Não sei... – disse, a voz entrecortada pelo pavor. – Eu só quero um pouco de paz... – desvenciliou-se do amigo e prosseguiu: – Desculpe, nós estávamos tão bem e agora...

– Shhh, tudo bem, Cas, não fique assim – disse, abraçando o menor. – Se quiser permanecer aqui na escola, eu posso ajudar você.

– Meu pai vai vir... E eu já sei o que vai acontecer... Mas não quero pensar nisso agora.

Como não sabia o que poderia ocorrer consigo, resolveu arriscar. Beijou o colega de classe longamente e estreitou ainda mais o contato entre eles. Enfiou as mãos por baixo da roupa que Dean vestia e, devagar, descobria as reações que provocava no loiro ao deslizar os dedos por sua pele.

Desejava viver o momento, aproveitar as sensações que provocava no rapaz e sentir tudo que ele poderia lhe propporcionar. Mas as lembranças eram inevitáveis. Recordava-se das surras, das ocasiões em que fora expulso de casa, quando teve de aprender a se virar na rua. Semanas depois, o pai lhe pedia desculpas e, mesmo assim, não demorava a pô-lo para fora novamente. Ali, em uma instituição de ensino, sabia que as coisas não seriam tão ruins, porém, mesmo assim temia pelo pior.

Afastou-se de Dean, visivelmente confuso. A respiração pesada evidenciava quão nervoso estava. Castiel queria paz, no entanto o pai sempre vinha... Sempre voltava. O moreno se mostrava indeciso: ou ficava com o Winchester e, depois, enfrentava a situação como conseguisse, ou fugia da escola? Não sabia o que fazer, como agir.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: Capítulo pequeno, não é? Não briguem comigo, queridos. É por uma simples razão: quero que me digam o que acham que Cas deve fazer, hein? Opinem e comentem! Ah, e quero agradecer pelos reviews, obrigada mesmo!


End file.
